


La Playa

by AKA_Indulgence



Series: Commissions [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Beach Holidays, Beach Romance, But just a little, Day At The Beach, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Papyrus plays a minor role, Reader has some Latina influences, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sans is both romantic and a jokester, Suggestive Themes, but he really wants you two to do couple stuff together, just a nice day at the beach ya'll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24815272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKA_Indulgence/pseuds/AKA_Indulgence
Summary: You give the beach a visit with the skeleton brothers, and Papyrus is adamant about you and Sans having proper "couple time". He doesn't need to worry though, that was your plan all along, and it certainly is nice to spend a day at the beach with your boyfriend (bonefriend). Though he can be both so romantic and so teasing at the same time...
Relationships: Papyrus & Sans (Undertale), Papyrus (Undertale) & Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Series: Commissions [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722049
Comments: 7
Kudos: 63





	La Playa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SummerVerano](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerVerano/gifts).



> Commission for SummerVerano! They wanted some details of reader being Latina, and a fluff beach fic, so here we are! ^^ Hope you enjoy!

You watched out the car window with a smile on your face as you saw the clear blue sky ahead, a couple of clouds decorating it. Sans was beside you. You were at the back with him, and even if it was just the two of you, Sans had scooted closer to you, sitting shoulder to shoulder watching the clouds with you. Papyrus was driving, humming along the song playing on the radio. You would’ve been ok with Sans sitting at the front since it’s just the three of you, but Papyrus had  _ insisted _ that you two sat together for the ride.

“YOU TWO SHOULD SPEND MORE TIME TOGETHER,” Papyrus says as he parks the car into a lane, the front getting close to the handrails. “YOU TWO ENJOY YOURSELVES!”

You fix your sunhat climbing out of the car, and you stare at the view. “Wow.” You say, coming close to the handrails. The waves splashed and the seagulls squawked while Sans joined beside you, looking down at the expanse that is the beach. You were about to say something to him when you were distracted by the car’s compartment door slamming. When you looked to see, Papyrus was already running away, looking quite… Interesting with his flippered feet flopping everywhere as he did, a tube around his middle and a snorkel hanging around his neck, already ready to go down to the beach. His bag swung heavily from his arm as he rushed down the slope leading to the beach.

“DO NOT GO LOOKING FOR ME! JUST HAVE FUN TODAY! NYEH HEH HEH!” He cackled.

And just like that, he was gone.

“welp, there he goes.” Sans chuckles. Almost instinctively, Sans’ arm snaked around your waist, pulling you close to him. “why don’t we follow what he says and enjoy ourselves, huh?” He gives you a smirk as the duffel bag from the car teleports to his hand.

You can’t help letting out a playful giggle that underlies something else deeper, feeling his phalanges gently stroking your side. “Of course, that’s why we’re here.”

You liked that Sans took his time walking you down to the beach, soaking up the environment around you. You could feel that the sand was hot as you walk across it, with you only wearing only sandals. After you chose a spot, you laid the towels, taking out your swimwear while Sans set up the umbrella and took his shirt off. After Sans helped cover you while you changed (chuckling and turning his skull away when you told him not to look), you sat down on the towel heavily, grabbing the sunscreen. The sunlight was quite strong at the moment, you could tell you were going to get tan lines after today.

It was quiet for a while as you only heard the waves lapping the beach, rubbing sunscreen on your arms until Sans silently took the tube of sunscreen from you. You were about to turn back to him, but when you felt his hands on your arms, rubbing more sunscreen over it, you relaxed. It was nice feeling his phalanges run over your skin slowly, and he even massaged you just a bit when he got to your back. You couldn’t help but sigh.

“heheh.” Sans chuckled behind you, his breath warm even under the sun as it brushed over your neck. “you like that  _ señorita?” _

“O-oh,” You swallowed back your surprise, feeling your face get warm, nothing to do with the warm air around you. “Y-yeah.”

“thought so…” He hummed. You didn’t see his face, so you missed the way he was looking at your swimwear, pressed flush against your skin, showing all your curves.

You were about to thank him once you were substantially covered with sunblock, but as you turn to look at him… You see he had sunglasses taped to his skull. He even had sunscreen on his face!

The blush  _ almost _ leaves your face, but the fact that this was your boyfriend’s face made it very hard for him  _ not _ to look handsome.

“what?” He raises a brow when you muster up a deadpan look. “you don’t think skeletons need to protect themselves from the sun too?

Even with your ‘upset’ face, a giggle escapes you. “I’ll be honest with you, no,” You stand up from him, and though you quite like the feeling of his bones against your skin, you really wanna get into the water. “Well, I’m gonna take a dip. You coming?”

“yeah, i’ll… heh…  _ catch _ ya later.”

You stop in your tracks when you hear the emphasis in his voice, and just as you turn around, taking in the sights of the sea and Sans’ shit-eating grin… You realize it’s a fishing pun.

“…” You bite your lip so you don’t give him the satisfaction of you laughing at him, but you break anyways. You don’t care what anyone says, puns coming from your skelebae always seems to make you giggle. Sans’ smile becomes more genuine when he hears your laugh, and you put the snorkel you’ve brought over your head. “Ok sillybones. I’m gonna get ahead then.”

The soft powdery sand slowly becomes rougher as you near the sea, but when you actually step into the wet, soaked part of the beach, it’s soft and firm. The sensation feels nice on your feet after walking through the  _ almost _ scorching sand that’d endured the sun’s beating on it for hours now, and with it being noon, the cool waters were soothing on your skin as you wade deeper into the sea.

You put the snorkel on your face and dived. It was quite relaxing as you listen to the water burble against your ear, your leg kicks making small splashes with your arms tucked to your side as you swam, eyes trained at the bottom of the shallows. You’d occasionally get distracted by others playing in the sea, humans and monsters alike, but your swim went mostly undisturbed. You actually smiled to yourself, seeing how nice it was this was a welcoming place, and you even saw a couple of human and monster kids playing with each other, running across the shoreline.

Your swim, though mostly quiet, was a pleasant one. You even spotted a few small fish, darting across the sand. You were actually getting quite sleepy, feeling the warm sunlight on your back combined with the pleasant coolness of the water, your movements mostly on autopilot… When you felt something grab and get on top of you, pushing you into the water.

You screamed as water got into your snorkel, spitting it out as soon as you tasted that fishy-salty taste on your tongue, panic gripping you when finally the weight moved off of you. You pull the snorkel and goggles off of you as you swim up to breathe… And you hear Sans laughing close by.

“hahahahahah-“ Sans chortled, that cold panic slowly turning into a burn in your chest as you glared at you boyfriend- who was on  _ thin fucking ice right now. _ “i-  _ pff… _ i told’ja i was gonna  _ catch _ you!”

“Ugh!” You frothed, your fingers twitching to grab that bony neck of his and shake him. “You asshole!”

You lunged at him, but Sans being Sans, he easily dodged you as he raised his hands in surrender.

“pff- i’m-“

“Shut up! I hate you!”

“i’m sorry, i’m sorry!”

Your frustrations eventually lead you to just splash him with water, albeit furiously, and Sans actually had the decency to take hits from those.

When you splashed him right on his face though, his breath cut off short when the water entered his nasal cavity and sockets, he blinked once… Then he had another look on my face.

“ok, i think that warrants another from me,”

He splashes you back, and after awhile your frustrations die down. Eventually laughter fills the air, and you had both your arms around each other.

You spend much longer in the water, swimming around Sans and making fun that without floaties or flippers he can’t exactly do the same (revenge!). There were times where Sans would pick you up to throw you in the water, even using his magic so he could pick you up higher.

Eventually, you do get tired. After bobbing up and down the waves for a while, quite a bit ways from the beach, you tapped Sans’ shoulders. “We should probably get back. I’m getting a bit thirsty.”

You do  _ not _ appreciate the look Sans gave you, eyelights darting from your face to the sea around you.

“For something that wouldn’t kill me out of dehydration.”

“hahah, yeah, i know. i’m just  _ pulling your leg _ .” He says, and before you could figure out why he emphasized the last part of the sentence, an arm had hooked under your knees and picked you out of the water in a bridal carry.

You make a squeak, holding on to your boyfriend, his breath fanning your face. He chuckles quietly, winking your way and you try to hide your face as best you can… You can tell some people are looking at you right now.

When you got out of the water, your cheeks couldn’t take so much blushing, and when you asked Sans to put you down, he laughed at you, though he did put you on your own two feet. You had your eyes at the beach bar further from the shore, eyeing the coconuts as someone would look at gold. As you walked further up though, your eyes caught onto a skull in the sand. You had to blink a few times before you realized that was  _ Papyrus _ in the sand, sunglasses above his closed sockets. His whole body was under the sand, and though the sun was still pretty hot, he seemed to enjoy himself. Beside you, Sans' expression made it look like this was something completely mundane.

“… Papyrus, what are you doing?”

“OH, HELLO HUMAN! HELLO SANS!” He smiled at the both of you. “I AM SANDBATHING!”

… “Sandbathing?”

“IT IS VERY PLEASANT HUMAN! THE SAND IS WARM, YET IT ALSO PROTECTS YOU FROM THE SUN! IT’S LIKE A BED THAT’S ALSO A BLANKET.”

All of a sudden his sockets get wider and Papyrus cringes, then gives a meek smile to you. “THOUGH WHEN THE SAND SHIFTS IN YOUR RIBCAGE, IT CAN BE QUITE THE ODD SENSATION!”

You giggle as Sans seems uncomfortable with the idea, his grin turning lopsided.

“WELL, YOU TWO RUN OFF! I TOLD YOU NOT TO COME LOOKING FOR ME!”

“We weren’t exactly looking for you Pappy.” You giggle. “We’re going to get drinks. You want coconuts?”

“I WANT TWO!” Papyrus replies cheerfully, his sockets crinkling.

You do just that, ordering four cut-top coconuts from the bar. You leave two by Papyrus’ skull, straws directed towards his mouth and go back to your towels.

You stay there until the sun slowly comes closer to the horizon, sipping the coconut milk and carving the ‘meat’ out.

You smack your lips, and make a loud and satisfied “Aah.”

Sans looks at you after sipping his own coconut. “enjoying the trip, mi alma?” He asks, and when you look at him, you see his eyelights are big and fuzzy. 

… He always makes you feel nice whenever he uses the nicknames you use for him, too.

“Because I’ve got you here with me, ángel.” You smile at him.

He smiles back, but then you remember something, and level him with a glare.

“If you ever jump me like that again though, I’m gonna leave you.”

“hahah- baby nooo!” Sans laughs, his sockets slanted in joking (and slightly concerned) worry on his face. “i said i’m sorry, i won’t surprise you anymore. … or at least, not  _ that _ bad.”

You groan, knowing he’s going to do similar things in the future, but you smile at him anyway.

You look back to the sun, starting to set. You feel the sand shift, and Sans’ phalanges find your fingers. Your smile turns soft as he wraps them around yours, holding back his hand in earnest. You both inch closer and closer to each other until your head’s leaning on his shoulder, his head on yours.

His other arm comes around to wrap around your middle in a pseudo-hug, squeezing you once with a sigh. You’re both sticky with seawater and sweat, and the warm air certainly didn’t alleviate the sensation, but… Being with Sans like this, watching the sunset go down while small winds blow over the both of you occasionally… It’s nice. You like it. Sans doesn’t seem bothered by your wet hair sticking to him, so you press closer to him. You take your arm to wrap around him too.

“… I love you, Sans.”

“i love you too, (y/n).”

**Author's Note:**

> He loves his girlfriend very much, he's just joking baby please don't leave him-
> 
> I hope that was a fun read! I needed a bit of translate for some parts, and I hope it was alright! ;w; I enjoyed writing some beach fluff, I think it's a really cute idea >u<
> 
> [Tumblr!](https://aka-indulgence.tumblr.com/)


End file.
